Providing search suggestions to users has become increasingly important. For example, a search provider might want to suggest search keywords related to terms or portions of terms that a user has entered into a search engine user interface, such as search box, or suggest popular searches. The suggestions are often displayed in a pane from which the user can select one of the suggestions. The search engine then performs a search using the search terms. These suggestions are useful in helping a user to select search terms, but they do not help a user to employ advanced search syntax or advanced search features of a search engine in combination with the selected search terms—or to even learn about search syntax and features generally. As a result, most users do not employ advanced search syntax or advanced search features, which, if used, would likely increase the effective use of the search engine capabilities.
The above identified difficulties are reduced or eliminated by the systems and methods disclosed herein.